


When John Was Born  (Tracy Boys Origins) Part Four.

by thunderbird_dragon



Series: When they were born (Tracy Boys Origins) [4]
Category: thunderbirds are go, thunderibrds
Genre: Baby Birth - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbird_dragon/pseuds/thunderbird_dragon
Summary: There comes a point in pregnancy when you just want it all over.  As though it's not bad enough that you feeling the size of a battleship, you also have to deal with emotions that flutter up and down uncontrollably and feeling about as feminine as a hippo!Well, Lucille's got to that point!





	When John Was Born  (Tracy Boys Origins) Part Four.

                                                

**When John Was Born**

“Luc!  Wait!  PLEASE!!!”

But she had flung open the car door at the junction and got out. How she’d managed it so quickly in the last stages of her second pregnancy amazed him.  He ran after her, abandoning the car, lights on, engine still running, and caught her up at the bottom of the ridge. They were miles from anywhere, the dark night engulfing them away from the lights of the car.

“Please Luc, you’ve got to believe me!”

“Why? Why the hell should I? I saw her Jeff! Laura Wills was all over you, in her skimpy little silk dress!” Her voice broke, she was close to tears. “And then there was me, _149 months_ pregnant, literally the elephant in the room in my marquee sized dress!”  He went to take her hand but she wrenched it away. “And what the hell was all that with the jacket? $3000 for a jacket! Why?” She was near screaming at him, her blood pressure going through the roof.

Jeff shook his head, hands outspread wide in total confusion. “I didn’t know anything about it until we arrived – apparently she had ordered it for me with the company name embroidered on the breast pocket for the launch. I didn’t know what to do, it seemed rude not to accept it. I just thought…”

“Thought, Jefferson Grant Tracy – you didn’t have a thought in your thick head!”

“Luc, be reasonable please, she’s the CEO, I couldn’t refuse the gift.” He reached out and took her hand again, hoping this time that she wouldn’t react the same way.

“CEO? She looked about nineteen and was acting like it too, flirting with you like that! And the look she gave me, Mrs Exceedingly Pregnant Tracy - I felt about as feminine as… as… Urggg!” As though her size wasn't bad enough, now her mind was failing her too, she couldn’t think of anything as feminine-less as she felt at that precise moment. Tears were falling down her face and she just wanted to run – except that just wasn’t possible. This baby was due in the next two days or so and the best she could have done was waddle with minimum dignity.

The evening had been fraught with emotions as far as she was concerned. A company party, the launch of the new industrial wing, Jeff’s personal project for the last 9 months, running parallel with the new baby’s development within her. She had resented the time he was away with his project, resented the staff that saw him more than she did and that night, _hell that night,_ she resented Laura Wills more than she thought was humanly possible.

Laura was eight years younger, four shades redder, loads and loads of sizes smaller – plus, she had the nerve to usher Jeff away for a private ‘moment’ during the party – right there in front of everyone.

Lucille had gone internally ballistic – _just wait Jefferson Tracy till I get you somewhere for my own private moment!_

“There is nothing going on between Laura and I – Lucille – I swear it on the heads of our babies – Lucille, look at me! _Please look at me_!”

But she had chosen the undignified option and was making steady waddling progress along the quiet road. She knew the area well enough, she drove this way almost daily. There was the ridge to the left where the two of them used to sit and star gaze together soon after they’d moved out here. They’d sit and talk of deep and meaningful things, lay back and watch the stars.

“Lucille! You’ll hurt yourself!” and suddenly he was beside her again.

Irrationally, the ridge instantly became her goal. “Just walk Jeff, I want to get to the top of the ridge – you remember, like we used to?”

He conceded, dumb as it was, he would help her to the top of the ridge.

 

The stars seemed brighter to them, twinkling in the heat haze as California cooled after a hot day. It was more beautiful than she had remembered.

Jeff took off his $3000 jacket and lay it on the ground, embroidered company emblem face down in the dirt and he lowered her gently to sit down.

Pausing a moment, he tried, “May I sit with you please?”

She looked up at him, amazed at how much of his detail was clear in the dark. His blue eyes, square chin, dark hair. He was so handsome of course the women he worked with would fall in love with him.

“Yes!” came the sharp reply.

“May I sit really close?”

“What's this all this Jeff?”

He smiled at her, “Don’t you remember, it’s the first two things I ever said to you. Sweethearts Night at Priestlands Airforce Base, only I hadn’t got a sweetheart to go with – remember?”

“Yeah, well I thought you were an idiot that night too!” But she relented, “Jeff, I know you’re not involved with anyone at the company. _I know you too well_. You don’t have time for an extra relationship, you don’t even have no time for the one you already have. I hardly ever see you, what chance do you have to run two women! Work comes first with you, it always has.” There was a bitter truth to the statement which let him know she still trusted him fully but also showed that he could hurt her deeply.

“I’m sorry Luc, we both knew that this set up would be tough, I know I’m not home enough…”

“ _Understatement Jeff_! Poor little Scotty’s not even sure who you are when you come home! And did you even get my text that this baby is a boy?”

Harsh, he thought, but he was going to have to do all the apologising here. “Okay…, but now that the new wing has been launched, I promise to give Scott and the baby more of my time…”

“What about me?” She interrupted urgently.

He smiled down at her, “You? You most importantly!” He waited for some cheeky retort, but in the dark, she was silent, “Luc?” He turned her face up towards his. “Luc!”

“Okay, I don’t want you to panic Jeff, but…..” She stopped to catch her breath for a long, long moment. Recovering she rushed out, “Baby is on the way!”

“Now?”

“Now!”

He started to walk her down the ridge but she sat again abruptly.

“Okay, okay, so again, don’t panic, but this one’s coming quicker than Scott.”

Jeff reached in his pocket for his coms, in the rush to catch her up, he’d left everything in the car, coms, keys, everything.

“Sit here, I’ll get help!” And he scrabbled down the ridge.

“Hurry!” was her only reply before another contraction took her breath away.

 

On the road, there was total darkness. Where was the car?

 

Lucille was panting with all her concentration when he returned to her side.

In a voice that he hoped was firm and reassuring that he could handle everything, he announced, “Okay so it’s your turn not to panic – the car’s been stolen and the road's deserted.  There’s no help on the way so we’re just going to have to handle this ourselves.”

She didn’t reply – had his tone worked, he couldn’t tell.

He assessed what they had with them, his jacket with a clean neatly folded handkerchief in the breast pocket and not much else.

Their eyes were becoming used to the dark and he could watch her carefully, his arms around her shoulder as she grasped tightly at his hand.

“The contractions are much closer together now, Jeff, you ready for this?”

He laughed unconvincingly, “Not much choice really.”

“Launching two important things in your life in one night!”

“This one's far more important to me, Luc.” He halted as another contraction overcame her, “You okay Luc?”

“Of course I’m not fucking okay!”  Were the last words she said for a long while, but regardless of their lack of preparedness, of their lack of knowledge and even of the dark – John arrived, safe and well, his first tight crying the only sound on the clear still night, high on the ridge.

“Is he okay? Is he okay?” Lucille held both hands out to take him onto her chest.

“Looks fine by starlight, Luc, just fine.” Jeff was shaking, had he seriously just delivered his second son?   He had little time for emotions, practicalities took over, knotting the cord until they could get to medical help and wrapping the little mite against the cooling night.

Tucked warm and safe inside Jeff’s new jacket, the crying stopped and baby John watched his mother and father with eyes so dark that the stars reflected in them, then as though suddenly aware of their beauty, he began to stargaze himself.

One tiny hand escaped the folds of the expensive cloth to reach up to try to touch the tiny points of light.

His parents looked up to see what he was so bemused by. A million diamond lights glittering and twinkling against the midnight blue velvet of the night sky, a wonderful sight at any age. They lay back on the ridge, curled up round their little infant boy and watched too.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> factually, babies see nothing clearly for weeks after birth. Baby John would have had trouble seeing his parents' faces, let alone the tiny points of light from the stars but, hey, this is fiction and a little stretching of the facts is allowed and sort of right for John.


End file.
